


MitchMatchedNCT

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Comeplay, Drabble Collection, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Roommates, Sleepy Sex, boob fondling, catboy!taeyong, fem!jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: ch1: Sometimes Jaehyun likes to get off humping Johnny's toned assch 2: Jaehyun's catboy roommate wants to touch her boobsNCT drabbles ~3k or under go here.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 33
Kudos: 418





	1. JohnJae Dryhumping

It was late, already almost one in the morning, and Johnny could barely keep his eyes open. After the long, full day he’d had, he was suffering from the kind of bone deep exhaustion that turned his skincare routine and brushing his teeth into an endless process that took twice as long as it should. It felt like his hair was already half dry by the time he stumbled out of the bathroom. Johnny flopped down on his bed on his stomach, not even bothering to strip out of his towel or get in pajamas. He should have crawled under the blankets and closed his eyes, but habits were habits and he never liked to go to sleep in a bad mood, so instead he blearily unlocked his phone and opened up tiktok. 

Jaehyun slid off his bed and wandered over.

“Johnny,” he murmured as he crawled up next to him. 

“Mm…” 

Jaehyun apparently didn’t have anything to follow that up with. Johnny could tell he was exhausted too by the way he flopped gracelessly down on Johnny’s back and heaved a deep sigh as he burrowed his face into the back of Johnny’s neck. He was heavy and solid like a massive sack of flour with the added benefit of being hot like a furnace. His weight crushed down on Johnny’s back and pressed him into the mattress.

“You good?” Johnny murmured, eyes on his tiktoks. Jaehyun nodded. He wiggled his hips a little, settling them nice and snug right on top of Johnny’s towel-covered ass. His warm breath seeped into Johnny’s bare skin. The soft fabric of his sweatpants rubbed against the outsides of Johnny’s knees, and his hands slid heavily over the blankets on either side of them until they fisted into the sheets right under Johnny’s arms. His hips flexed, grinding into the swell of Johnny’s ass. 

Johnny squinted at a caption his eyes were too tired to read, gave up, and swiped to the next one. “We should really sleep,” he murmured. Jaehyun grunted and flexed again. Johnny swiped through his tiktoks, but his brain was too tired to really watch. Jaehyun chuckled into his ear at a funny one. His hips rolled steadily into the flesh of Johnny’s butt, slowly getting faster. Johnny could feel the way his chest and abs flexed against his back for leverage. Jaehyun was so strong and heavy, built like a jungle cat from all the hard work he and Johnny put in at the gym. Johnny felt comfortably squished, and he couldn’t help but be proud as he felt all of Jaehyun’s work pay off. 

Jaehyun’s grinding slowly gave way to long, rhythmic thrusts the rocked against the round of his cheek. His half hard shaft dug into Johnny muscle like a massage. His butt was still a little sore from leg day, so this was nice. Johnny let his phone drop from his hands and closed his eyes. He just couldn’t keep them open any longer. Jaehyun kept thrusting, slowly picking up speed. His breath hitched a little, just a few tiny huffs of exertion.

It was still slow enough that with Johnny’s eyes closed he managed to doze of a little bit. Just a cat nap, not even full sleep, but reality slid pleasantly away from him and his head floated. Everything was dark and warm behind his eyelids. Jaehyun’s hands slid up his sides and woke him up enough to lift off the mattress so those hands could slide underneath him. One of Jaehyun’s palms flattened over his pec and the other pressed into his abs. Johnny dropped back down, trapping them there, and now he was all wrapped up in Jaehyun’s strong arms and excessive body heat. Jaehyun’s hitched breaths had become soft little pants while Johnny was dozing. It was a lovely kind of white noise to nod off again to. That and the heat of Jaehyun’s sweaty palm on his nipple and the way his fingertips pressed into the contours of Johnny’s abs. Not to mention the constant press of Jaehyun’s cock into his ass cheek with every gentle thrust. 

Johnny couldn’t nod off forever. It was easy to be sleepy when Jaehyun worked slow, and Johnny must have napped for a little bit. His woozy dreams about playing chess with bears in a sauna seemed to last a while, but Jaehyun’s thrusts inevitably turned to quick, hard humping that was impossible to sleep through. Johnny’s eyes drifted open when Jaehyun grunted low in his chest and shifted on top of Johnny, bringing his knees up so he could get a more powerful angle. His hips shifted. He kept rutting like he was trying to get off on a pillow. Johnny let out a long sigh to wake himself up. 

“S-sorry,” Jaehyun whispered, “I know you’re tired, I’m trying to hurry.” 

“it’s fine,” Johnny stretched, angling his hips up to put a little extra pressure on Jaehyun’s hard dick. “Take your time.” 

Jaehyun let out another grunt, and then another. Soft little “mh…mm—mmh” noises that Johnny would never tell him were cute out loud. He tucked his forehead into the nape of Johnny’s neck. His arms squeezed tight and his hands gripped at Johnny’s body. His tired hips faltered. He dragged his hands out from underneath Johnny and wiggled around. Johnny let out his own grunt as his towel got tugged off, exposing his butt to the cool air until Jaehyun’s hips plopped back down. His thick, hard cock, covered only by thin sweatpants, nestled right into the crack of Johnny’s ass.

Instead of sliding his hands back under Johnny’s body, Jaehyun grabbed Johnny’s arms above the elbows and pulled them down to his sides. Johnny let him. He was too tired to wrestle. Jaehyun easily slipped his arms through Johnny’s elbows and gripped Johnny’s shoulders, pinning his arms behind his back. Then he dropped his forehead down against Johnny’s spine and started humping again. He had a lot more leverage this time, coming from a higher angle, and Johnny could feel the raw, frantic power behind every thrust that drove Jaehyun’s clothed cock between his cheeks. Johnny arched his back and drew his hips up, angling them towards Jaehyun’s, and clenched to give Jaehyun a tighter space to thrust into. 

Jaehyun whined. His hips stuttered and he had to pause to reset his knees before continuing. Johnny groaned as his shoulders stretched in Jaehyun’s hold, but it felt good. Even if Johnny would never admit it, they both knew that all the extra work he put in at the gym on glutes and thighs day was for Jaehyun. He could never get them too big. Not while Jaehyun was his roommate. The aching muscles and post-workout limping was always worth it when Jaehyun got himself off humping Johnny’s firm, sculpted ass or thighs.

And whine he did as the fabric of his boxers began to leave wet between Johnny’s cheeks. His breath came in hot, frantic pants. Sweat dripped from his hair onto Johnny’s freshly washed back. He was tired now. His hips kept faltering and his thighs trembled against the outside of Johnny’s. With a series of little high pitched whimpers, he threw all his weight and energy into a round of hard, fast rutting like a bad dog. Johnny’s hole burned with friction. Jaehyun gave him a few more brutal pounds and then went still with his hips pressed in so hard that they pushed Johnny’s back into a higher arch. Johnny held his breath and searched for that telltale pulse of his cock, but he didn’t feel it. 

“Did you cum?” He murmured as Jaehyun went limp on top of him. 

“…No,” Jaehyun panted, whiny. “I-I dunno why, I jus’ can’t…” 

Johnny held back a sigh. He really was tired, but he knew that frustration, when he was horny as fuck but too exhausted to get himself to cum. 

“Get your dick out.” 

Jaehyun snorted. “Are you serious?” 

“Yeah, s’like…” he checked his phone. “Almost one-forty.” 

Jaehyun breathed a shaky sigh and let go of one of Johnny’s arms. His hips lifted off Johnny’s ass. Johnny heard the snap of a waistband and then his slick, hard, naked cock pressed down between his cheeks, smearing hot precum on his tender hole. Jaehyun let the other arm go so he could take both of Johnny’s ass cheeks in his hands. He pressed them together until the squeezed around his cock. It wasn’t like Jaehyun had that much to work with, strictly speaking. Johnny wasn’t born with an ass. It was all muscle, but Jaehyun still let out a deep moan as he thrust. His cock slid between his cheeks, wet and slippery. He did it again and they both shivered. His length slid across Johnny’s hole. His hands kneaded into his butt.

Jaehyun picked up speed fast. The few slow, contemplative strokes at the beginning turned into hard, deep thrusts as Jaehyun dragged the full length of his shaft between Johnny’s cheeks over and over. 

Jaehyun’s panting became gasps, and each breath brought a high, desperate whine to his lips. He fucked against Johnny’s ass for only a few more minutes with his face smashed between Johnny’s shoulders and his hands pawing frantically at his butt before his hips stuttered and his cock pulsed. Cum spurt into the crack of his ass as Jaehyun rutted the head of his cock right between the meatiest part of Johnny’s cheeks. It dripped and spread over Johnny’s rim. Johnny was sure Jaehyun could feel the way his hole fluttered and clenched against his cock after all that abuse. 

Jaehyun slumped off to Johnny’s side, spent and exhausted, leaving his back bare and cold and a little damp. Johnny grunted and turned over. The towel was still on the edge of the bed, and Johnny shoved it under hips to keep Jaehyun’s cum off the sheets. His own cock lay hard and red against his stomach. Johnny wrapped a hand around it with a moan of his own. 

It was too late and Johnny was already too worked up to draw it out. He set a quick pace, just trying to get himself off. Jaehyun snuggled up to his side with his face tucked against his bicep and a hand flung over his chest. His softening cock pressed up against Johnny’s hip. 

Usually Jaehyun was fast asleep by the time Johnny finished getting off, but today he reached down and ran his hand up the inside of Johnny’s thigh. Johnny folded it up so Jaehyun could reach better as his hand flew over his cock, and was surprised when Jaehyun’s fingers slid down low to squeeze his balls. Johnny gasped as his cock jumped. The fingers moved on. They rubbed over his taint, and then dipped into the slippery mess over his asshole. Johnny whined as Jaehyun rubbed his own cum into Johnny’s rim. 

Jaehyun crooked two fingers over Johnny’s asshole, almost like he was scratching it, dragging firm and hard through the mess. Johnny’s rim clenched hard and then fluttered loose. The next time Jaehyun’s fingertips scratched over it, it gave way and they popped inside. Jaehyun let out a little gasp against Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny came. His hole clenched hard around the little intrusion, sending odd waves of sensation up his spine to join the wonderful pulses of his orgasm. Jaehyun crooked his fingers again and wiggled them further into Johnny’s ass. A frantic moan punched out of Johnny’s throat. Fuck, that felt awesome. His skin crawled with arousal and his cock seemed to catch a second wind. The next few pulses were longer and deeper despite being on the tail end of things. Johnny pumped himself through it with his head thrown back against the pillow and Jaehyun’s cum-slick fingers jerking into his hole. 

Eventually, he slowed to a stop and let his sensitive dick go. Jaehyun’s fingers slipped slowly out of him. 

“That went a direction I wasn’t expecting,” Johnny murmured. 

“muh.” Said Jaehyun. His hand slid up Johnny’s hips with a sleepy mumble and dragged right through the puddle of cum on Johnny’s stomach. He rubbed his hand around in it like he was trying to collect it, and then lowered the hand between his hips and smeared it clumsily all over his own dick and balls with little oversensitive gasps and jerks. After a few moments he went still with the cummy hand still wrapped around his balls. He started snoring. 

Welp, that was odd. Johnny supposed he could see the appeal, it was a kinda hot. He wasn’t going to question it. Johnny reached over and turned off his lamp. In an hour he would probably wake up cold and would have to wrestle Jaehyun around to get at his blankets, but he’d cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, he closed his eyes and finally let exhaustion take him away.


	2. Catboy Kneads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun's catboy roommate wants to touch her boobs

“Can I touch your boobs?” 

Jaehyun’s hand froze behind Taeyong’s fluffy ear. She looked down over the aforementioned boobs at where Taeyong was sprawled out on the couch, half on top of her legs with his head on her stomach. His long, fluffy tail flicked around their ankles. 

“…why?” 

He had the biggest brown eyes. They got a little wider and his hand curled in Jaehyun’s sweatshirt. “They look soft. I don’t know, I’ve never touched boobs before.”

She began to wonder if she’d misjudged her roommate and maybe wearing a bra around the apartment for the past couple months would have been a good idea after all. But he’d never been weird before. After the first month, he’d showed her nothing but respect and unthreatening adorableness, so she’d decided he met the qualifications for a real friend. It was hard not to be friends when he was such a snuggly lap cat and a wonderful kitchen buddy. She was under the impression that either he was super safe, or catboys just weren’t garbage like the rest of the male population. Since he’d been very good so far, she decided she should still assume the best.

“I don’t know how it is for catboys, but for full humans that’s, like, a sexy activity... girls don’t let other people touch their boobs unless its somebody they’re doing sexy things with.”

Taeyong blinked at her again. His tail flopped slowly over the back of the couch and then back to their ankles. “It could be sexy if you want,” he said. 

Actually up until that moment, she’d been assuming he was gay. Maybe he still was. Maybe catboys didn’t bother with sexuality, which seemed more likely. He didn’t seem to worry about things like privacy or nudity or personal space or who owned what. He was cute, that was for sure, but doing sexy things with roommates was generally a bad idea. She stared down at him until his cheeks turned pink.

“But it doesn’t have to be sexy,” he added when she didn’t respond. His tail flopped back and forth again. “It could just be casual. I’m not going to get off on it or anything.”

If Jaehyun didn’t love having her boobs played with so much, she wouldn’t have even considered it, but she was fucking proud of her tits and there was nothing she loved more than when they got lavished with attention. So she considered it. Was it worth the weirdness? Could she overlook what a bad idea it was to do sexy things with a roommate? Did this budding friendship really need this complication? “Yong, I don’t know where boobs fit into catboy sexuality but like, it would be sexy for me no matter what, you know? It’s good to know you could touch my boobs platonically but that’s still sexy for me.”

Taeyong blinked. “…is that a big deal? That its sexy, I mean?”

Jaehyun remembered reading somewhere that the line between platonic and sexual intimacy in cat hybrids was a lot broader and less important or something.

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry.” She could see the way his eyes flickered to her chest with a little pout, but he looked away and tucked his face back into her tummy.

“it’s fine…” Immediately, she felt a little sorry for him. She really had very, very nice boobs. There wasn’t a single boy in her body count who hadn’t told her she had the best tits in the world or something along those lines. Like she even needed their confirmation. She had a mirror and her own pair of hands, after all. They were full, round, and perky, on the large side of a c cup, with pretty pink nipples. They were very nice to touch. Jaehyun did it all the time. Poor Taeyong was missing out, and frankly so was she because she was sure he’d be very cute and respectful about it and she would get her tits groped.

“Fine, you can touch them.”

Taeyong’s ears perked right up. “Really?”

“Sure. There are no losers here. Go to town.”

Jaehyun expected him to go over the shirt, but his fingers slipped right under the hem of her sweatshirt and then dug for her shirt as well. She made the snap decision to let him. His fingers skimmed warm and soft over her abs and up her ribs. They brushed her underboob, caught lightly on her nipple, and then his warm palm cradled her whole breast. His hand wasn’t quite big enough to grab the whole thing with his wrist against her ribs. His fingertips stretched down the sides. For a second he let it rest there, just feeling the shape of it. Jaehyun felt blood rush up her neck towards her ears. Then he gave her a slow squeeze.

“Oooooh,” he breathed. “Wow, Jay.” He released and squeezed again. “Wow, it’s so squishy!” His next squeeze was harder. “So soft, oh my gosh.”

“Yeah, boobs are nice,” she breathed as he jiggled the whole thing with a cute little laugh. His tail whacked gently against her feet. After he was done jiggling her boob around, his fingers slid over to the other. His angle wasn’t as good on this one since it was right over his head, so instead of grabbing, he pressed his fingertips into her nipple and gave it tiny little rubs. “Wow your nipples are so soft.”

“Uh huh,” she said as her whole pussy twinged. Heat collected fast in the in the pit of her stomach. “They’re also really sensitive.”

“Well obviously, they’re nipples.” His other arm slid behind the middle of her back. She was pretty sure he was just trying to hug her, but it also propped up her chest a little bit. “I love to…” He took the tip of her nipple very lightly between two fingers and rolled it oh so delicately. All that heat in her stomach rushed right to her pelvic floor. She could feel her vulva begin to swell.

Thankfully after giving her nipple one more little tickle, he went back to squeezing, but her ears stayed flaming and her thighs stayed clenched. Taeyong’s hand drifted back to the first tiddy under her shirt and gave it another jiggle, then a few more squeezes. He pushed it around in a circle, cupped it from below, squeezed it up from her chest and then squished it down like a pancake under his palm. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips tight. It was always comforting to know that her dimples were out.

“Is this weird?” he asked. Just one eye and a fluffy ear were visible over her very busy chest when he looked up at her.

“A-a little, but it’s fine.”

“Okay.” He snuggled down and got comfy. A deep, loud purr rumbled in his chest as he grabbed and squished and fondled. Soon he picked up a rhythm. Every few seconds he dug in with the heel of his hand, squeezed tight, pulled back and released, and repeated, like a cat with a pillow. Just standard, run of the mill kitty kneading. The purr got louder. She should have realized this was what he wanted to do. He kneaded her memory foam pillow and her fluffy blanket against her stomach when they cuddled too. She couldn’t exactly blame him. Her tiddies were about the most kneadable thing on the planet, but it still made her ears light up again, just when they’d started to calm down.

He zoned out. She could tell by the way his tail went mostly still and only flicked at the tip sometimes, and how his hand worked steady and constant over her boob, like a baker with a ball of dough. The next episode of their show started. Jaehyun’s breast began to feel tender with Taeyong’s hand working it so hard, but she decided to endure it because it made her pussy clench and his purring was so loud and deep.

The next episode was almost halfway over by the time Taeyong’s hand slowed and the purring turned from thunderous to low and calm. The constant, rough kneading turned into longer, gentler squeezes until his hand settled, warm and heavy on top of Jaehyun’s overworked breast. His purring faded into the softest of snores. He was so cute, like a happy kitten with a squishy pillow. She scratched behind his ears and he let out a tiny purry mew in his sleep. 

“Shit,” she thought as her aching breast pressed up into his hand with every breath, “now I’m wet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Questions and comments are more than welcome whether this was posted yesterday or years ago. Come follow me on twitter! We have a lot of fun there! [@M_M_Socks](https://twitter.com/M_M_Socks).


End file.
